durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Ruri Hijiribe
Ruri Hijiribe (聖辺 ルリ Hijiribe Ruri) is a popular celebrity. After her family went broke following the collapse of the family business, Ruri becomes a makeup artist and was in charge of Kasuka Heiwajima's vampire makeup in his debut TV show. She later becomes a popular idol herself after starting out as a model for cosmetic products before moving on to show business. Characteristics In terms of physical appearance, Ruri looks very similar to Kasuka (similar hairstyle, half closed eyes) however her personality can be described as quiet as opposed to emotionless. She projects a very melancholic aura about her and because of that she is usually cast as characters with very dark or introverted personalities when she appears on TV. It is also widely believed that she isn't very athletic since she never takes part in sporting events on screen but some say she did well in track when she was a child which lead others to think that her melancholic personality is an act to increase her fanbase. Ruri is also a huge fan of monster movies and slasher films. This is mainly due to her very strict upbringing when she was younger as she admired and even idolized how freely those characters acted unrestrained by morals or social etiquette. As Hollywood, she is known for leaving her victim's bodies in a near unrecognizable state, the only parts that remain untouched are usually the head and the limbs although usually the faces are mutilated as well. She got the name Hollywood due to fact that each time she committed a murder she would appear as a different movie monster (Godzilla, Freddy Krueger, etc). Background As a child, Ruri was bound by rules and restrictions on her behavior due to her family being very wealthy and concerned about apperances. She was rarely ever allowed to express herself and always had to act a certain way within the bounds of social etiquette. Because of this, Ruri was drawn to horror and monster movies not because of the violence but because those characters were able to express themselves in ways that she wasn't allowed to. Over the years, Ruri's family went bankrupt due to bad investments and many of them killed themselves over it. Although Ruri grieved over the loss of most of her family, she was also relieved as she was now able to do what she wanted. She became a make up artist out of her love for monster movies but eventually became a Magazine Idol, then a singer/actress after she gained enough publicity. However, after she joined her first talent agency, Yadogiri Shining Corporation, her boss, Yadogiri Jinnai, began using her for strange purposes. He began using her for various occult rituals that several of the other employees were apart off. These rituals invovled slowly drawing blood from her body. Not long after that started, she ran off and began killing all of those responsible for hurting her becoming the serial killer Hollywood. Light Novel Volume 04 : At the start of Volume 4, Ruri is being pursued by a Russian assassin named Igor who was hired by the Nebula corporation to bring her in for experimentation. During one of their battles, they accidentally catch Shizuo Heiwajima in the middle of the crossfire. Mistaking them for robbers, Shizuo knocks both of them away with a park bench. Igor is slammed into a tree while Ruri is sent flying off into the night sky only to land unceremoniously in front of Kasuka Heiwajima's car. Ruri then wakes up in Kasuka's apartment with Shinra ecstatically asking for her autograph when her wounds heal. After Shinra leaves to get better equipment, she asks Kasuka about why he decided to help her and not call the police. Kasuka replies that he thought it would be best not to get the authorities involved if Ruri was indeed Hollywood. Ruri compliments him and then proceeds to grab him by the neck and slam him down on the bed. She then asks if the possibility of him dying was on his mind at all. Kasuka questions Ruri's motives for killing him, pointing out the security cameras littered throughout the building. Ruri asks Kasuka what he would say if her motives were simply to kill him for no good reason. Kasuka replies that he simply doesn't want to die with the same expressionless face he always wears. He also states that if he were to die, his biggest regret would be keeping Ruri from crying. After hearing Kasuka state that he went into acting to express himself to the fullest, Ruri breaks down and starts to cry, realizing Kasuka had the same desire she had but was going in a completely different direction. Where she was a human who wished to become a monster, Kasuka was a "monster" of sorts who wished to become human. After regaining her composure, Ruri thanks Kasuka for saving her and the two discuss Kasuka's plan to get her out safely as she is also being tailed by other employees from Nebula aside from Igor. Kasuka pretended to leak information about him that lured several reporters to his apartment. He and Ruri then kissed in order to attract their attention and they made their way to Kasuka's car to drive away safely. Kasuka drops her off at her hotel. The day after, Ruri requests Celty to drive her over to Kasuka's apartment to meet with him again as she is afraid she would get intercepted by Nebula if she went on foot. Celty gets a strange, yet familiar, vibe from Ruri and asks if she had some kind of power others didn't. Ruri never gave her a straight answer other than saying she wasn't quite human but not quite a monster. The two form a small bond on the ride over and Celty even says Ruri didn't need to pay her. Later, back at her apartment, Ruri watches the news and sees Celty along with Kyohei, Togusa, Erika and Walker getting chased on the highway by a large Biker gang called Toromaru. Ruri grabs a Dullahan costume from the closet in her room and rushes out to help Celty and the others. Much to her surprise, Igor is also there and is holding the Toromaru members off while several high school students (Mikado, Anri, Aboa, and the Orihara twins) escape out of the van Kyohei and the others were riding in. Ruri joins in and fights alongside Igor as the two make short work of Toromaru. She then thanks Celty for the free ride and runs off before Igor realized who she was. Several days later, Ruri's former boss, Yadogiri Jinnai, goes missing and Ruri switches over to Kasuka's talent agency, Jack Lanter studio. She intended to tell Kasuka everything about her after which, she planned to kill herself. Kasuka knew her plan, however, and refused to hear it saying he didn't want Ruri to die yet. She laughs a little bit at how childish Kasuka could be at times and states that she likes that aspect of him. Afterwards, the two officially become a couple. Volume 08 : Ruri is on the run again after a stalker burns down her house. She flees to Ikebukuro with Kasuka to ask Shizuo for help in the matter. Meanwhile the stalker, Adabashi Kisuke , is being directed by Yadogiri Jinnai to find and capture her. Abilities As stated by Shingen, Ruri has inhuman strength and healing abilities not unlike that of Celty's. She is able to run at incredible speeds and is very agile as well. Shingen speculates that one of her ancestors may have been a Dullahan like Celty and he used those abilities to obtain the large wealth her family had. Aside from that, Ruri is also a capable make up artist and was very good at designing costumes for different movies. Even though it is implied that she is part-Dullahan, there are numerous side-works that imply Ruri's ancestor was actually a vampire. Category:Characters Category:Females